


Sneaky

by askthealien



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: Jake needs somewhere to stay.





	Sneaky

Jake had no family. No one cared for him, so on nights where he felt lonely he came to your house. You and he had been friends since middle school, after he sat next to you one year in English class. He was the most popular kid and you felt very ordinary next to him, but he always assured you that you were much cooler than he was. You didn’t see it. He did. You also didn’t see the huge crush he had had on you for the last five years. Of course, he didn’t see the crush you had on him either, so you were at least equally oblivious.

Jake was scared to tell you that he liked you. You were his home, his only family. If he lost you he would have no one left in his life. How would he go on by himself? You weren’t scared per se, you just figured it would pass over. You didn’t want to give up your friendship when you would lose interest once you got out in the world. Jake definitely didn’t think that way, he was in love with you. You were in love with him, had been for years, but you weren’t willing to admit that your feelings were that strong.

A knock came from your window. Peeling back the curtains you saw Jake smiling at you. “Hey.” He said, giving you a small wave. “Can I stay with you tonight?” You opened the window and quietly brought him in. “My house is just very lonely. I don’t want to be alone tonight.” You didn’t have a problem with him staying. He stayed at your house most nights of the week, but usually he would stay on the couch. “Do you mind if I sleep in here?”

You laid in bed with Jake, your faces just inches apart. The light was out and the only sound that you could hear was his breathing. Was he asleep? You couldn’t tell. You kept your eyes closed, pretending that he wasn’t in your bed as just a friend. Pretending that he loved you. The sun would be coming up soon and he would have to sneak back out of your house, but for now, for a brief moment in time. You could pretend that Jake Dillinger was in his proper place at your side.

The sun started to come up and Jake would have to leave before your parents caught him. You shook him awake, but he was a very heavy sleeper. He grabbed you and wrapped you in his arms. “I love you.” He whispered. You laid for a few seconds, but eventually realized how awkward Jake would feel when he woke up. You wriggled out of his arms and pushed him off the bed. “I’m awake.” He yelled sitting up. “What happened?” You shrugged. He got up and snuck out of your window before your parents could find him. You watched the love of your life sneak away, wondering if you were the love of his.


End file.
